Crystal vomit
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Assis dans une neige dégueulasse, ma clope au bec et les yeux rivés sur un ciel bas, je fredonnais. Et puis tu es réapparu dans ma moitié de vie, charriant avec toi les restes d'un puzzle incomplet. Un puzzle nommé "amour"...
1. Crystal vomit

**Disclaimer:** Eh non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling, tout le monde s'en doutait.

**Pairing:** HP/DM

**Rating: **M (ça y est je suis lancée! T'ention, vous pourrez plus m'arrêter! xD)

**Résumé: **Assis dans une neige dégueulasse, ma clope au bec et les yeux rivés sur un ciel bas, je fredonnais. Et puis tu es réapparu dans ma moitié de vie, charriant avec toi les restes d'un puzzle incomplet. Un puzzle nommé "amour"... HP/DM

**Petite note de l'auteur:** Me voici donc de retour avec un nouveau One-shot qui, s'il vous emballe, pourra peut-être se transformer en Two-shot. Avant que vous n'en attaquiez la lecture, je tiens à préciser que la chanson à laquelle Harry et Draco font référence (et qui, accessoirement, donne son titre à ma fic), m'appartient. Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les éventuelles horreurs et fautes impardonnables d'anglais que j'aurais pu commettre et si vous en voyez une, n'hésitez surtout pas à me la signaler ;)

Je précise également que ce lemon ci est d'un genre totalement différent de celui de "Paparazzi". Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier toutes les revieweuses qui ont si bien accueillit ce premier lemon et qui m'ont donné envie de m'essayer au second qui, je l'espère, vous emballera autant! ^^

Bon, je crois que j'ai assez parlé! Je vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère réussir à vous faire passer un bon moment! x)

* * *

La première fois que j'ai entendu cette chanson, j'ai oublié comment bouger. Comme paralysé, je ne pouvais que regarder ma cigarette se consumer entre mes doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que des cendres. Des cendres grises qui tombaient en paquet sur le sol, se mêlant à la neige boueuse qui encrassait le trottoir.

Je me souviens de cette voix, la tienne, rendue rauque par la clope et le désespoir. Tu avais trop crié, semblait-il, et tes cordes vocales n'en étaient pas ressorties indemnes. Et pourtant, ces accents rauques et gutturaux, presque caverneux, avaient ce quelque chose de particulier, presque un enchantement qui, à défaut de conquérir les foules, réchauffait les âmes blessées.

Mais plus encore que ta voix, que tes yeux ternes ou ton corps malmené, je crois que ce sont tes paroles, ce soir là, qui m'ont arrêté. Les paroles de cette chanson. Celle que tu chantais et que, quoi que j'y fasse, je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

Ce soir encore, j'ignore quelles sont les raisons qui m'ont poussé à quitter ma chambre. Pourquoi j'ai quitté la chaleur moite et nauséeuse de cette pièce où nous étions des dizaines à nous entasser, buvant, dormant et baisant dans les mêmes quelques mètres carrés. Pourquoi j'ai abandonné ma bouteille, mon cendrier, embarquant juste mon paquet de clopes et mon briquet à la va-vite pour affronter le froid mordant de l'hiver, juste à cause d'une chanson. Et à vrai dire, je m'en foutais. La réponse n'est pas importante.

Comme d'habitude, je ne rentrais pas. Je restais dehors, accoudé à un mur ou planqué dans une ruelle adjacente, coincé entre deux poubelles débordantes d'immondices et une flaque de vomit d'ordures, ma clope au bec, le nez en l'air, à simplement écouter. A t'écouter, toi.

Toutes tes chansons, je m'en moquais. Je m'en suis toujours moqué. Une seule m'intéressais. Celle que je ne peux plus me sortir de la tête, comme gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit, profondément scarifiée sur les lèvres boursoufflées de mon âme.

N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu la chanter. N'importe quel chanteur de seconde zone, bourré de clous et de piercings, les yeux charbonneux et le teint livide, aurait pu la cracher de sa voix éteinte. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait pas été semblable. Et parce que c'est toi qui la chantais, parce que cette voix rauque et abimée, c'était la tienne, ces accents douloureux s'élevaient dans l'air, venimeux de souffrances et d'amertume, jusqu'à bercer mon cœur d'une étreinte mélancolique abominable. Si froide qu'elle me meurtrissait les chairs, si douce que j'en enlaçais la mélodie, m'accrochais à elle avec presque autant de désespoir que tu n'en mettais à l'accoucher. Presque comme s'il te fallait l'arracher du plus profond de toi-même, comme s'il s'agissait d'une loque sanguinolente tailladée à même ton flanc. D'une telle volupté, d'un désespoir sans fin. C'est une maladie qui nous ronge tous plus ou moins, mais à laquelle on succombe tous un jour. Toi tu t'y laissais sombrer, et je pouvais presque percevoir tes paupières closes, à peine bercé par le lent remous de tes peines et tes regrets. Je connaissais cette sensation pour avoir croisé ton regard sur mon propre visage. Il nous a suffit de nous laisser couler. Sous une mer d'eau sombre, perdus si profondément que plus aucun rayon de lumière ne parvenait à percer les ténèbres. Et juste se laisser porter, les membres mous et la respiration suspendue, perdus entre deux eaux. Et à nos oreilles, cette mélodie. Ces paroles.

Le bâtiment en lui-même n'était pas très grand. C'était une petite salle de concert tout ce qu'il y a de plus minable, avec son comptant de putes au coin de la rue et ses façades lézardées tremblant au son de la basse. Le quartier était sale, les gens pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Putes, camés, clochards et abandonnés, tous se donnaient rendez-vous ici. C'était un coin de perdition comme un autre, avec des murs mal insonorisés et une putain de neige dégueulasse qui trempait mes chaussures. Pas que j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je fumais, un point c'était tout. Mon esprit était ailleurs, toujours, comme enveloppé d'une brume informe et inodore, juste du gris et de la moiteur, avec quelques relents de morphine. Ca, et ma clope. Âpre et brûlante, pleine de promesses d'un soulagement qui tardait à venir.

De dehors, j'entendais aisément chaque son, chaque note qui sortait des enceintes usées sur lesquelles tu avais branché ta guitare et ton micro. A l'intérieur, un public aussi paumé que nous, peut-être même plus. Non ; sûrement beaucoup plus. Juste de jeunes crétins en manque d'identité et qui, pour se donner contenance, crachaient sur la société et se perdaient en complaintes malheureuses et délires suicidaires. Aucun qui soit vraiment sérieux au-delà des mots. Mais toi et moi, c'était différent. Ca l'avait toujours été, de toute façon. Et cette chanson, aucun d'entre eux n'osait la reprendre. Parce qu'inconsciemment, ils avaient senti la différence. Cette chanson là ne sortait pas juste de ta gorge aussi simplement que ta voix coulait dans le micro. Elle se frayait un passage entre les ronces qui t'écorchaient le cœur, torturaient ton esprit, achevaient ta raison, et crachait à la face du monde toute cette haine et ce mal-être qui te consumaient dans une spirale sans fin, une boucle malheureuse qui ne pouvait se délier que par l'autodestruction. Et moi j'écoutais, encore et encore, soir après soir, et je fredonnais avec toi. Sans que tu puisses m'entendre ni même soupçonner ma présence, chœur bourdonnant mollement au rythme des accords que tu avais composé pour soulager ta conscience, déverser ton fiel. Quelque part, ton exutoire était également devenu le mien.

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée, je levais les yeux sur un ciel sombre, alourdit de nuages qui s'effritaient lentement. Les cristaux de neige, si fins qu'ils semblaient poussière, volaient un moment avant d'aller recouvrir la saleté ambiante comme une deuxième couche de crasse, plus immonde encore que la première parce qu'elle prenait cette couleur terreuse et souillée qui me faisait penser à de la boue. De la boue tombée du ciel. Et après ça, il y avait encore quelques crétins pour penser que les cieux nous voulaient du bien.

Enfin les cris de la foule se calmèrent et le silence se fit. Sans même avoir regardé la liste des chansons de ce concert, je savais que c'était le moment que j'attendais et expirais longuement, évacuant de mes poumons une fumée grisâtre qui s'éleva en volutes sales et tortueuses dans la lumière blafarde des lampadaires. Puis les premiers accords furent joués, et tu te mis à chanter.

Tu chantais sans plus te soucier du monde qui t'entourait, seul dans ta bulle comme tu l'avais toujours été dans le monde, seul avec ta solitude et ta souffrance. Plus rien ne se faisait entendre à part ta voix cassée, brute et éraillée, le son électrique de ta guitare et, si faible qu'on aurait pu le dire d'un fond sonore, le reste du groupe qui jouait en parfaite emphase, réglé comme du papier à musique, calqué sur ta voix et ton tempo. Le public s'était tu, mû par un même réflexe respectueux et subjugué. Et moi, je fredonnais. J'aurais pu réellement chanter, accompagner ta voix de la mienne. Mais formuler ces mots à voix haute, je ne le pouvais pas. Alors je gardais les lèvres scellées. A cet instant là, peu importait que tu n'ais écrit ces paroles que pour toi. Contrairement aux autres, j'avais le droit de les chanter.

Contrairement aux autres, c'était mon histoire, comme la tienne, qui résonnait entre les parois de mon crâne et cognaient à mon cœur exsangue, charriée par ces mots que je ne pouvais me résoudre à formuler. Ces mots que toi, tu avais eu le courage de jeter à la face du monde comme une accusation morbide, vestiges d'une ombre grandiose et fatiguée.

Tirant une nouvelle bouffée, je me laissais lentement glisser le long du mur. Le crépit griffa le cuir de mon blouson tandis que la neige imbibait la toile de mon jean, s'infiltrant entre les mailles et attaquant ma peau de son froid mordant. Dire que j'avais le cul par terre entre deux poubelles dégoulinantes, détrempé par la neige et couvert de crasse, et que je m'en foutais... J'avais l'air d'un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils et qui se serait effondré là, paumes vers le ciel et jambes en bataille, comme désarticulé.

Ma première cigarette se consuma lentement au coin de mes lèvres. Je m'aperçus trop tard que je n'avais plus tiré dessus depuis deux bonnes minutes et m'en rallumais une autre mécaniquement. Mes cheveux me tombaient devant les yeux en paquets sales et désordonnés; je les repoussais derrière mon oreille d'un geste absent de la main, remarquant au passage qu'ils étaient trempés.

A l'intérieur, la chanson s'acheva. Ta voix mourut lentement dans un grondement sourd et douloureux, comme celui d'une bête sauvage à l'agonie. Et comme d'habitude, tu murmuras quelque chose que personne ne pu entendre: tu avais parlé suffisamment près du micro pour que s'élève un doux murmure dans la salle, et suffisamment loin pour que les mots soient si faibles qu'ils en restaient incompréhensibles. Cette dernière phrase, jamais je n'en avais compris l'utilité. A quoi bon parler pour ne rien dire?

Dans la salle, l'euphorie monta. L'ovation était, comme à chaque fois, totale et sans compromis. Puis tout retomba aussi soudainement. Le concert était finit.

Peu à peu, la salle se vida et des groupes entiers de jeunes transportés d'extase défilèrent devant ma rue sans me voir. Puis le calme revint comme il s'en était allé. Les rues redevinrent désertes, seulement balayées par la tendre caresse de la neige. Une heure passa. Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, au compte goutte. Ma deuxième clope tomba pour se noyer dans la boue, suivie de ma troisième, rongée jusqu'au filtre. Calmement, je m'en rallumais une quatrième en fredonnant toujours. Maintenant que tu t'étais tu, c'était à mon tour de combler le silence. Et ma voix s'éleva d'entre les entrailles ténébreuses du quartier, se tordit entre les flocons pour ensuite se perdre dans les méandres de quelques caniveaux alentours. A mes oreilles résonnaient toujours les accords de ta guitare et, confondant ma voix avec la tienne, je chantais ta douleur. Sans formuler aucun mot, juste mes lèvres scellées et ma gorge vibrante, mon propre mal-être pour remplacer le tien. Les yeux toujours rivés au le ciel, je fredonnais sans me soucier du froid, de la neige et de la crasse, m'interrompant seulement pour fumer.

C'est ainsi que tu me trouvas.

J'ignore encore quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé à foutre les pieds dans cette ruelle. Toujours est-il que le bruit de tes bottes plongeant dans l'eau boueuse comme dans de la glace fondue parvint à mes oreilles avant que tu ne t'immobilises. Presque à regret, je détachais mon regard des nuages trop bas et rencontrais le tien. Ton visage n'exprimait rien. Ni surprise, ni moquerie, ni dégoût. Même pas de la haine. Tes grands yeux verts, autrefois étincelants, avaient perdu de leur éclat. Ils me fixaient à présent sans aucune émotion, comme morts. Deux billes de verre incrustées dans un visage de bois émacié, pupilles vitreuses dont l'iris ne se porterait jamais sur rien de précis. Des cernes violacés creusaient ton visage, ton teint grisâtre laissait deviner un bronzage autrefois hâlé, aujourd'hui ternit par l'obscurité. Tes joues creuses étaient rongées par l'amertume que traduisaient les plis de ta bouche, sans même que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Tes cheveux noirs, coupés n'importe comment, collaient à ton front en mèches éparses et graisseuses. Tu empestais. Ton odeur exhalait des relents de sueur, de clope et de sexe. Loin de m'incommoder, cette fragrance nauséeuse m'était familière. Je portais la même odeur de perdition.

Sans un mot, je plantais mon regard dans le tien. Gris cendre contre vert noirâtre. Puis je me détournais et recommençais à fredonner, tirant doucement sur ma cigarette. Au dessus de nos tête, le ciel ne cessait de s'alourdir. Les flocons tombaient sans interruption, trempant un peu plus mes cheveux que je sentais dégouliner dans mon cou, sur mon front et mes tempes. Les secondes défilèrent lentement, comme engluées dans de la poix ou noyées ente deux tas de neige souillée. Sous ton regard mort, j'entamais la mélodie du refrain, portant de temps à autre ma cigarette à mes lèvres pour inspirer lentement, puis reprendre ensuite.

Un bruit de succion agrémenta ma mélodie lorsque tu t'assis contre le mur d'en face, tes jambes osseuses se brisant à l'avant de ton corps comme deux branches trop sèches. Tes longs bras décharnés s'étendirent devant toi tandis que tu posais tes coudes saillants sur tes genoux, tes mains pendant à leur bout comme deux tiges cassées. Ton long manteau traînait dans la neige molle comme une étoffe abandonnée, et je pus clairement distinguer en dessous un simple tee-shirt en maille troué qui laissait entrevoir tes clavicules marquées et l'ombre de ta gorge. La tête renversée en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le couvercle de nuages, tu écoutais. Alors je relevais moi-aussi les yeux, remontant aussi loin que possible dans la voûte céleste diminuée, et poursuivais ma litanie. Le second couplet s'acheva, puis le troisième, et quand enfin les dernière notes s'échappèrent de ma gorge, je recommençais.

Tu ne dis rien, abîmé que tu étais dans ton néant personnel. J'ignorais si tu m'entendais réellement, ou si ma voix n'était qu'un prétexte à penser pour toi. Mais cela encore, je m'en moquais.

La chanson défila, encore et encore.

Ma voix ne faillit pas, toujours égale à elle-même; monotone dans les accords, sans saveur ni entrain. Juste un vrombissement lent et monocorde, un souffle épuisé en fin de vie. Et pourtant, tu écoutais toujours.

Quand j'entamais le premier couplet pour la sixième fois consécutive, ta voix rauque et éraillée m'interrompit, légèrement brisée d'avoir trop forcé une heure plus tôt.

"T'as une clope?"

Je fermais les yeux une fraction de seconde sans cesser de chanter, soudain troublé d'entendre à nouveau le son de ta voix. D'une main, je fouillais la poche droite de mon manteau où je savais qu'il me restait un paquet entier et un briquet, que je te lançais mollement. Tes mains s'animèrent l'espace d'un instant pour les attraper au vol, tirer une clope du paquet, la coincer entre tes lèvres gercées et l'allumer, avant de me renvoyer le tout et de retomber inertes, dans leur position de départ. Le paquet s'écrasa dans la neige dans une éclaboussure gélatineuse, à quelques centimètre à peine de moi. Je ne bougeais pas pour le ramasser.

De nouveau, les couplets se succédèrent. La chanson s'acheva de nouveau, puis recommença.

Ta main s'anima une seconde fois, tes longs doigts fuselés vinrent retirer le rouleau de nicotine de ta bouche et, comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, tu expiras une longue traînée de fumée. Tes yeux se fermèrent, ta respiration se fit profonde, et tu entonnas ce chant désespéré.

_"Deep red, dark light and burning frost_

_That's all my world, all this bound_

_I don't even understand why I still stay round_

_As a shadow, poor sentenced, haunting ghost..."_

Ta voix, trop épuisée par le concert, n'était qu'un fin murmure, une prière à peine arrachée à la lisière de tes lèvres. Pourtant, dans le silence profond de la ruelle, elle s'éleva comme une douce plainte. Rocailleuse et essoufflée, elle formulait à peine les mots, mâchant les syllabes, s'éteignant par moments. Puis elle cessa définitivement.

Je poursuivis la mélodie seul, atteignis le refrain, puis recommençais, inlassablement.

Tu ne chantas plus, écoutant simplement. Les quelques paroles que tu avais laissé échapper flottaient encore au dessus de nos têtes, et celles qui suivaient, sans être formulées, semblaient résonner à leur suite. Je les connaissais par coeur et, plongeant mes yeux dans les tiens, je réalisais que tu le savais parfaitement. Mais tu n'ajoutas rien de plus, ni mot ni soupire, et terminas ta cigarette en silence. Puis te tu relevas, jouas un instant avec le filtre avant de le balancer au loin. Sans mot dire, tu t'avanças vers moi, ramassas le paquet de clopes détrempé et me le balançais sur les genoux avant de partir sans te retourner, happé par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Je restais encore un long moment immobile, assis dans la neige, ma clope désormais éteinte au bec.

Le concert suivant, je revenais me poster au même endroit. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'y rejoindrais. Et pourtant, lorsque tous les badauds eurent quitté les lieux, tu revins t'assoir face à moi, dans la même position que la dernière fois, et m'écoutas fredonner. Cette fois tu avais amené ton propre paquet de clopes et, une fois installé, tu t'en allumas une. La neige tombait toujours, aussi sale que la dernière fois, aussi froide et impitoyable. Et comme la première fois, nous sombrâmes dans un abîme d'inconscience bienvenu, empreint de l'odeur âpre de nos cigarettes, de celle, capiteuse, de ta peau en sueur, seulement portés par le bourdonnement répétitif de ma voix.

Ta clope en équilibre au bout de deux de tes doigts, tu expiras longuement.

"Tu as changé."

De nouveau, ta voix était cassée. Fumer n'arrangeait rien. Les yeux toujours au ciel, je laissais un sourire désabusé étirer mes lèvres avant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée.

"Toi aussi."

Sans même te regarder, je su que le même sourire avait prit place sur tes lèvres craquelées. Tu ne répliquas rien et le silence reprit ses droits, seulement atténué par la lente mélopée qui, désormais, s'élevais sans que je n'ai à y penser.

Mon jean détrempé me collait aux jambes et le froid, de plus en plus mordant, me transperçait de part en part comme une fine dague de givre. D'un geste presque mécanique, je resserrais mon manteau contre moi et étendais mes manches le plus loin possible sur mes bras, jusqu'à recouvrir presque la totalité de mes mains bleuies par le froid. Relevant la tête de mes ongles violacés, je croisais ton regard. Tu fixais mes mains sans aucune expression, tes prunelles assombries par les ténèbres ambiantes malgré la lumière crue du lampadaire voisin.

Puis ton regard se détourna pour se perdre à nouveau dans les nuages sombres, quelques fois percés par la lueur blafarde et fantomatique de la lune.

Tu partis très tôt, ce soir là. A peine ta seconde clope finie tu te levais et lissais les plis de ton manteau d'un geste que je devinais plus automatique que nécessaire, avant de me fixer un court instant, de te détourner et partir. Et tandis que tu t'éloignais toujours plus de moi, ta voix grave et rocailleuse résonnait entre les parois de mon crâne, suivant la mélodie de cette chanson que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'avais dans la peau.

_"And your empty eyes in mines_

_What should I understand?_

_All of my wishes, secretly torned by a frozen hand_

_Are hurting me, sticky blood coming out of my veins."_

Après cette soirée, je me souviens avoir hésité à revenir. Pourtant, cette simple chanson suffit à me persuader qu'une fois encore, je serais présent au rendez-vous, assis entre ces deux mêmes poubelles et trempé par cette éternelle foutue neige. J'ignorais en revanche que ce serait la dernière fois que nous nous retrouverions à la fin d'un de tes concerts.

Comme d'habitude, je m'assis le cul dans la neige, indifférent à mes habits trempés et au mur rugueux qui me lacérait le dos. Ma clope au bec, les yeux perdus dans le vague, j'écoutais les chansons défiler, attendant le moment décisif où tu commencerais à jouer les premiers accords de celle que j'attendais. Et lorsqu'enfin tu entonnas le premier couplet, j'inspirais un grand coup et me laissais aller au silence. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tu chantas seul, ce soir là. Et lorsque tu me rejoignis, deux heures près la fin du concert, le silence avait remplacé le lent fredonnement de ma voix. Tu me fixas un instant, sans mot dire, avant de te laisser couler le long du mur pour me rejoindre à terre, tes longues jambes trop maigres toujours étrangement cassées devant toi.

Nous fumâmes ensemble, face à face, la tête renversée en arrière et nos yeux scrutant les cieux. A force d'y chercher quelque chose, peut-être finirions-nous par nous y perdre? Il m'était souvent arrivé de vouloir disparaître, happé par l'immensité de la voûte céleste, habillement dissimulé aux yeux du monde par l'épais manteau des nuages. N'être qu'un tout petit point dans l'univers, perdu au milieu d'un néant sans fin, et me perdre moi-même en route, perdre cette impression de vide et ce mal-être que me collaient comme une seconde peau.

La neige tombait toujours, et je me demandais vaguement quand elle s'arrêterait enfin. Puis je ne pensais plus à rien, trop occupé par le silence et la fumée qui berçaient mon esprit d'une étreinte cotonneuse presque maternelle. Instinctivement, je sentis ton regard sur moi mais ne dis rien. Si tu voulais parler, je t'écouterais. Ta voix ne tarda pas à briser le silence.

"Tu ne chantes pas, ce soir?"

Je secouais vaguement la tête en signe de négation et replongeais dans ma contemplation, une nouvelle bouffée de nicotine emplissant mes poumons de sa toxine apaisante. Tu n'ajoutas rien, finis ta clope en silence et te relevas pour t'approcher de moi. Ta main se tendit en une invitation silencieuse, et je me contentais de la regarder stupidement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

"Plutôt que de se les geler ici..." te sentis-tu obligé d'ajouter, tes prunelles s'ancrant dans les miennes.

Je remarquais alors à quel point tu avais l'air fatigué; usé même. A quel point tes traits étaient tirés, tes yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, tes joues creuses et ta peau cendreuse. Je pris le temps de tirer une dernière bouffée, noyais mon mégot dans la boue et tendis enfin la main. Main que tu refusas sans détacher tes yeux des miens.

"L'autre."

Sans mot dire, je repris ma main - la gauche - et t'offris la droite. Je savais quelles étaient tes intentions, et ton regard dans le mien ne pouvait pas me tromper. Et pourtant, à présent, je m'en foutais. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tu me relevas d'une main et, de l'autre, découvris mon avant-bras, arrachant presque ma manche. Tes yeux s'agrandirent brusquement, et je devinais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que tu y trouvas. La marque infâme avait disparu et, en son lieu et place, une brûlure gigantesque courrait sur tout mon avant-bras, rongeant la peau comme un rat monstrueux boulotterait un cadavre. La peau était rougie et boursouflée, lisse et sinueuse, parfois noirâtre là où subsistaient les quelques traces d'encre de l'ancien tatouage. Je sentis presque ton regard retracer les chairs meurtries de mon bras, apprendre par coeur chaque rictus hideux, chaque ride, chaque trace du passage des flammes sur mon épiderme jadis aussi blanc que l'ivoire. Ton visage vide n'exprimait plus rien du tout, et tu te contentais de fixer les quelques traînées vaguement sombres perdues au milieu de tout ce rouge brillant et ce pourpre sanguin. Lentement, je dégageais mon bras de ta poigne et m'écartais sensiblement, replaçant ma manche le long de mon bras, cachant la brûlure. Tes mains restèrent suspendues dans le vide, comme figées sur place, avant de retomber mollement le long de ton corps. Dans tes yeux, je pus lire toute ton incompréhension, toutes les questions qui tournoyaient dans ta tête.

"Je te l'avais promis..."

Tu ne répondis rien, tes yeux toujours égarés sur mon avant-bras bien que celui-ci fut caché par l'épais blouson de cuir dont les manches, trop longues pour moi, tombaient jusqu'à mes doigts. Je te fixais longtemps, analysant ton visage vide et impassible, avant de finalement me détourner et commencer à partir. Je n'avais de toute façon plus rien à espérer depuis longtemps. Mais j'eus à peine le temps de quitter notre ruelle pour m'engager sur la rue principale que tu me rattrapais par le bras et me tournais face à toi, plongeant ton regard dans le mien. Tes prunelles me scrutèrent de longues minutes avant que tu ne relâches ta prise sur moi.

"C'est trop tard, Malfoy. Beaucoup trop tard."

A cet instant j'eus envie de fumer. De m'allumer une clope et la porter à ma bouche, juste pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Pour ne plus penser à tout ça. Tu détournas le regard et j'inspirais profondément, cherchant des yeux une parcelle de ciel bleu qui ne se montra pas.

"Je sais..." soufflais-je.

"Mais je te l'ai quand même promis."

A peine ma voix mourut-elle sur mes lèvres que tu me saisis les épaules d'un geste brusque et colérique. Je te sentais bouillir de l'intérieur, malgré le calme apparent de ta silhouette. Lentement, tu te penchas jusqu'à ce que tes lèvres frôlent mon oreille, jusqu'à pouvoir respirer mon odeur, et ta voix se fit caressante, basse et accusatrice, presque moribonde.

_"Your love, faith and promises are crystal vomit_

_The remorseless reaper screams, cries ans hits_

_But in vain, I've already passed out_

_No chance of return, death is uncompromising_

_Sweet unconsciousness, useless to shout_

_Your crystal vomit is my best thing."_

Un long frisson remonta le long de mon échine alors que les dernière notes du refrain coulaient comme un poison dans mes veines. Toujours le nez dans mes cheveux, tu poussas un soupir douloureux avant de t'arracher à cette trop grande proximité que tu avais toi-même instaurée. Puis tu t'éloignas pour de bon, me plantant là, perdu. Avant de disparaître dans la nuit, tu t'arrêtas une dernière fois, sans pour autant te retourner et affronter mon regard.

"Demain, vingt-et-une heure, au bar de l'angle de la rue. Et ne sois pas en retard."

En te regardant disparaître dans la nuit noire, ton manteau traînant derrière toi et tes cheveux trempés, j'inspirais un grand coup avant de me rallumer une clope. Trop de choses tournoyaient dans ma tête, et le brouillard cotonneux qui enveloppa mon esprit m'apaisa peu à peu. Je ne rentrais que beaucoup plus tard, gelé jusqu'aux os et de la neige plein les cheveux.

Le lendemain, je te retrouvais à l'heure dite. Tu ne dis rien, hochant simplement la tête en guise de salut avant de m'entraîner dans les entrailles nauséeuses du bar. Nous enchaînâmes verres sur verres, mélangeant l'ivresse des alcools forts à la torpeur de la nicotine. Puis tu me donnas rendez-vous pour le lendemain, et pour le sur-lendemain. Petit à petit, nuit après nuit, nous réapprîmes à nous connaître, discutant longuement du passé, du présent, mais jamais d'avenir. Nous noyions nos erreurs passées dans le whisky et dans le gin, nettoyant nos plaies mutuelles sans pour autant parvenir à les cautériser. La ruelle crasseuse fut remplacée par le bar mal fréquenté, mais les sièges étaient confortables et les locaux chauffés. Nous n'allions jamais ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre. C'aurait été accorder une trop grande place à l'autre et c'était plus, beaucoup plus que ce que nous pouvions nous permettre de donner.

Je me sentais pris dans un piège infernal, victime pleinement consentante, et chaque soir le ciel semblait plus bas que le précédent. J'étais un imbécile fini, bien pire que tout ce que je croyais, et tu étais le pire meurtrier qui ait jamais croisé ma route. Je répétais mes erreurs passées et, quand je pouvais encore m'en défaire, je replongeais la tête la première et le coeur plus léger, comme rapiécé par ta main experte. J'étais fichu, et je m'en foutais.

Comme un imbécile heureux, je retombais amoureux de toi; de ce putain de Survivant à la manque, cette idole en toc rongée par la crasse et la rouille.

Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais mit un terme à nos rendez-vous quotidiens. Alors je plongeais, toujours plus profondément, dans les abîmes de mes vieilles tourmentes. Pour tes yeux verts, presque noirs aujourd'hui.

Ce soir nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup. Mais le silence ne nous dérangeait pas. Nous fumions et buvions à en perdre le Nord, accompagnant l'autre dans sa chute jusqu'à atteindre le sol tels deux loques humaines puant la déchéance.

Levant le nez de mon verre, je remarquais quel changement s'était opéré sur ton visage depuis le début de nos rencontres nocturnes. Tes yeux semblaient moins vitreux, soulignés de cernes plus discrètes, passant du bleuté au pâle violacé. Et si tu étais toujours aussi maigre, tu avais perdu cet aspect maladif qui te faisait ressembler à un amas d'os emprisonné dans un sac de peau, un pantin décharné pendu au bout de ses fils. A cet instant tu fumais tranquillement en fredonnant à ton tour, déclenchant malgré moi un léger frisson le long de ma nuque. Honteux, je replongeais le nez dans mon verre que je terminais d'un trait.

Quand enfin nous quittâmes le bar pour marcher dans la nuit glaciale, tu fredonnais toujours. Nous nous appuyâmes un instant contre la façade du bar, clope à la main, le regard haut dans le ciel. C'était devenu un rituel entre nous, un accord implicite, un besoin commun que nous avions d'imaginer le ciel au-delà des nuages, et de fumer. Les serpents vaporeux se tordaient en rythme, ondulant, se liant et se brisant au fil des intonations de ta voix. Puis, sans même t'en rendre compte, tu ouvris la bouche et chantas vraiment, plus pour toi-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre, ayant probablement oublié ma présence à tes côtés. Comme à chaque fois que tu t'oubliais ainsi j'écoutais religieusement, détaillant ton profil sans vraiment le voir, préférant ta silhouette au détail de ton visage.

_"You're a black world, secret murderer_

_Young thorny heart, that's my loving agony_

_Thank you, kind sir_

_For what you did with this corpse, with me..."_

Le couplet achevé tu semblas reprendre tes esprits et, écrasant ta cigarette du pied, tu plongeas ton regard dans le mien. J'eus soudain plus chaud et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge: dans tes prunelles vides dansait le spectre de leur ancien éclat, cette étincelle que tu avais perdue et que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir. Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, tu t'étais lentement rapproché de moi. Je ne revins sur terre que lorsque tu t'emparas brutalement de mes lèvres, les écrasant contre les tiennes et mordillant leur chaire tendre, exigeant un passage que je n'eus pas la force de te refuser. Je t'embrassais de toutes mes forces, cherchant à te faire passer par ce simple contact tout le manque, toute la douleur et toute la frustration accumulés depuis si longtemps. Ta langue brûlante consuma la mienne et ma peau en ébullition me fit mal sous tes doigts chauffés à blanc. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous ressemblions à deux camés qui auraient replongé dans la drogue après une longue période de sevrage. Fiévreux, les lèvres ravagées, les yeux vitreux et le souffle court, avides de recommencer malgré la constante interdiction. Tu repris lentement pied, me ramenant à la surface avec toi lorsque je sentis ta main se serrer douloureusement sur mon épaule. Lentement, tes doigts en retracèrent la courbe, longèrent mon omoplate, chutèrent le long de mon dos et se refermèrent sur la courbure de mes reins. Ton bras autoritaire colla mon corps au tien, s'appropriant tout les droits sur ce domaine ravagé par l'abandon. Nos hanches se rencontrèrent, nos deux torses se fondirent dans un même ensemble et nos jambes s'emmêlèrent, comme désormais inséparables. Doucement, presque tendrement, tu glissas une main dans mes cheveux, jouant avec mes mèches désordonnées, tandis que ton front reposait dans le creux de mon cou. Je répondis à l'étreinte sans même y réfléchir, vieil automatisme auquel je m'accrochais comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Enroulant un bras autour de ton cou, je jouais aussi avec tes mèches brunes, plus désordonnées que jamais, et retrouvais ces sensations familières d'épis indomptables au creux de ma main. Tout ça m'avait manqué.

Caressant tes cheveux d'une main, je rapprochais ton corps plus près du mien encore. Puis mes lèvres se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ton oreille et, comme tu l'avais fait quelques instant plus tôt, je laissais glisser ma voix comme un acide le long de ton conduit auditif. Sans jamais formuler les mots, juste ce fredonnement incessant que tu savais être la suite de ta chanson.

_"Your old srong desire_

_Let me sick, I fuck a strong nausea_

_And burn into a devastating fire_

_Just an illusion of love, devilish, and deep fear."_

Tes lèvres remuèrent contre ma nuque, frôlant ma peau et, même si ta voix étouffée ne me parvint que comme un doux murmure inarticulé, je su que tu chantais la suite. Sans même t'entendre, le couplet suivant et sa mélodie s'élevèrent à mes oreilles. Tes mains se crispèrent dans mon dos, froissant mes vêtements, tandis que ta voix rauque grondait au creux de mon cou, rouvrant mes anciennes plaies d'un élan meurtrier nouveau.

_"Long for an exit_

_That no longuer exist_

_I keep my feelings far from you_

_You've done enough, cruel..."_

Puis soudain, plus rien. Tu me repoussas violemment et je chutais dans la neige, ébahit, transit, mais par dessus tout déchiré, comme si tu venais de me rendre une partie de moi-même pour mieux me l'arracher ensuite, et de la plus brutale des façons. Tu partis sans un regard en arrière, le pas rapide et les poings crispés.

La neige s'infiltra vicieusement entre les mailles de mon jean, et le froid me ramena à la réalité quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Levant les yeux au ciel, je priais intérieurement pour y trouver une ouverture, un morceau de bleu étoilé où se perdraient mes tourments. Mais rien, juste les nuages de plus en plus bas sur ma tête, presque posés sur le toit des vieux immeubles aux vitres opaques et aux façades éclatées. Oppressants, ils me renvoyaient ma souffrance démultipliée et distordue comme un écho de tôle rouillée et tranchante.

Le soir suivant, je ne te rejoignis pas. Ni celui d'après. Je restais cloîtré chez moi, enfoncé dans un fauteuil éventré et brûlé par les cendres, à ressasser le passé. A me souvenir de toi, de nous. Avant que tout ne bascule. Je fumais clope sur clope, la fumée me piquait les yeux mais personne, parmi mes douze colocataires, ne prit la peine d'aérer. Nous n'étions qu'une bande de rats fuyant la lumière du soleil et la clarté du jour, l'air frais nous brûlant les poumons. Tels d'immondes bêtes nocturnes, nous nous entassions dans les boyaux puants des murs bétonnés, baisions comme des chiens, à même le sol, devant des dizaines d'autres paumés défoncés au shit. Tirant longuement sur ma clope, fredonnant d'un air absent, je fuyais cette réalité misérable et remontais le temps. Loin, très loin, jusqu'au temps innocent des bagarres puériles au coin des couloirs, des insultes bien senties et des coups foireux, puis à celui des regards échangés, des légers frôlements et des baisers accidentels. Jusqu'au temps de Poudlard, si lointain maintenant qu'il me semblait imaginaire, comme un vieux fruit pourrit dont on aurait eu, un jour, le plaisir de goûter la saveur sucrée de sa chair pulpeuse.

Je me souvenais de notre vieille haine, attisée par une simple poignée de main refusée. De nos esclandres, nos coups-bas et notre vieille rancune. Ensuite venaient nos flirts dans les couloirs, sans qu'on sache vraiment comment c'était arrivé, nos yeux cherchant ceux de l'autre, nos joues plus rosées qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque nous les trouvions et détournions prestement le regard, gênés. Notre histoire balbutiante, au début, puis de plus en plus profonde. Ces sentiments incontrôlés qui germaient en nous comme le lierre dévorerait un mur - nos barrières - trouant le béton de ses tentacule végétales, s'immisçant profondément dans la roche jusqu'à s'y intégrer si solidement qu'il serait impossible de les retirer sans que tout ne s'écroule. Et la guerre qui se rapprochait, encore et toujours, inexorablement, et avec elle la fin de notre lien.

Je me repassais en boucle ce jour où j'avais promis, celui où tu m'as serré contre toi si fort que j'en ai eu le souffle coupé.

_"Je ne veux pas le rejoindre. Je te le jure."_

Et c'était la plus stricte vérité. Si j'avais eu le choix, jamais je n'aurais tendu le bras pour qu'y prenne place cette marque infâme. Tatoué comme du vulgaire bétail, sans aucune possibilité de retour en arrière. Mais ce choix là, on ne me l'a pas laissé. Je ne voulais pas le rejoindre, je te l'ai promis. Mais mon avis, tout sincère qu'il était, tout le monde s'en foutait. Un pantin obéit aux ordres, peu importe que cela lui plaise ou non. Alors j'ai obéis; pour échapper aux représailles de mon père et à celles, mortelles, de Voldemort. Pour rester en vie et tenter de sauver la dernière parcelle de famille qui me restait. Ma mère contre ma liberté; à ma place, qu'aurais-tu fais, toi?

Ma cigarette se consuma, et avec elle mes souvenirs heureux. Celle que j'allumais ensuite me brûla la gorge tandis que je revoyais Dumbledore me faire face dans la tour d'astronomie. Je me revoyais dévoiler la marque maudite à la lumière de la lune alors que tu étais dissimulé dans l'ombre, alerte et attentif. J'entendais encore cette cassure horrible, ce bruit sec et définitif qui a tout fait basculer. Ce bruit d'être humain brisé.

Je me souvenais de ton visage haineux, ravagé par les larmes et la colère, me cracher les pires malédictions comme autant de venin mortel qui n'a jamais cessé de me ronger.

_"Tu m'as trahit!"_

Je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre Voldemort. C'était la seule promesse que je t'ai jamais faite. Ce fut aussi la seule que j'ai jamais tenue. Quelque soit la mission qu'on me confiait, j'échouais, inexorablement. J'endurais les Doloris, affrontais la douleur des membres qui s'écartèlent sans pour autant faillir à mon entreprise infructueuse, les yeux révulsés et le coeur presque mort. J'avais beau lui appartenir, je refusais de le servir. Cette promesse m'a coûté plus cher que jamais. Et pourtant... Pourtant, tu ne m'en as que plus haït.

Dans ma tête, les accords de ta guitare se firent lancinants et ta voix plus déchirée que jamais alors que tu hurlais ces paroles monstrueuses.

_"Your love, faith and promises are crystal vomit."_

Ecrasant rageusement ma cigarette contre l'accoudoir noircit du fauteuil, je serrais la mâchoire à m'en faire éclater les dents.

Et toi, Harry? Quelle genre de confiance avais-tu en moi pour me la retirer si facilement?! Quel amour me portais-tu donc pour me rejeter si entièrement, sans même me laisser la moindre chance de m'expliquer?! Pour m'abandonner ainsi, livré à la vindicte populaire comme le dernier des parias, et me laisser crever comme le dernier des chiens! Qui a trahit l'autre, Harry?!

Balançant mon verre contre le mur où il explosa, je me relevais et sortis en trombe de chez moi sans prendre la peine d'embarquer mes clefs, mû par la colère et le besoin d'exploser. La cigarette et les brumes nauséeuses de l'alcool ne suffisaient plus à apaiser mon mal. Plus depuis que tu t'étais repointé dans ma vie. A présent, j'avais besoin de toi. De te faire passer toute cette rage, ce sentiment d'abandon et l'amertume de ma solitude. Tout ce que tu as semé en moi et qui a proliféré comme de la gangrène, bouffant mon âme comme la lèpre sur une charogne!

Dehors le vent arrachait les tuiles des toits, grondant comme un fauve enragé et charriant des trombes de neige qui me giflaient le visage et gelaient les pointes de mes cheveux. La boue noyait mes chaussures et détrempait mon jean jusqu'aux genoux mais je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne, courant comme un dératé au milieu de la tempête, hurlant des insultes dans les rues désertes et crachant ma haine et mon désespoir dans la nuit noire. Comme un vieux transistor rayé, cette putain de chanson explosait dans mon crâne, me sciant la tête.

_"If God is ready_

_Can he save me?_

_Day after day, I scream, suffer and die_

_Just once, and want you to cry_

_To see these precious beads rolling along your cheeks_

_And laugh, laugh at your pain, poor freak."_

A peine arrivé devant chez toi je me ruais sur ta porte et tambourinais de toutes mes forces, manquant défoncer le bois de mes poings. J'avais envie de hurler tellement tu m'avais manqué, tellement je t'en voulais. Enfin le loquet sauta et j'ouvris la porte à la volée pour tomber sur tes yeux effarés. Je ne te laissais pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit et me jetais sur tes lèvres comme un affamé, te plaquant violemment contre le mur du couloir, tes poignets emprisonnés dans mes mains tremblantes. Ta bouche avait un goût d'alcool fort et je la dévorais sans retenue, mordant férocement cette chair impardonnable. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et ma langue força le passage, bataillant avec la tienne avant de la soumettre à tous mes caprices. Bordel! Je détestais cette sensation! J'avais l'impression de recoller les morceaux de moi-même, de reconstituer un putain de puzzle au creux de tes bras. Quand enfin tu réagis et répondis à mes attaques, le baiser se fit si violent qu'il m'en défonça la mâchoire, explosant mes dents et tournant mes sens jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de lâcher prise sur tes mains qui, une fois libres, s'enfoncèrent dans mon cou, lacérant ma peau. Tu retournas la situation, te décollant du mur d'une poussée brutale et m'écrasas contre celui d'en face. Tes mains ouvrirent ma chemise d'un coup sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons et déchirant un pan d'étoffe. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre? Un râle profond monta tes tréfonds de ma gorge lorsque tu passas une main autoritaire sur mon ventre, retraçant mes côtes saillantes, à mi-chemin entre caresse et vengeance. La pulpe de tes doigts me fit frémir tandis que tes ongles lacéraient ma chair, traçant de profonds sillons sur mes flancs.

Je t'embrassais avec la force du désespoir, te faisant passer toute ma colère, toute ma détresse et toute ma rage en un seul baiser. J'avais envie de pleurer tandis que resurgissaient les douleurs passées que j'avais cru enterrer pour de bon. Tu me renvoyas ma haine et mon désespoir et répondis à cet appel désespéré, me laissant à ton tour entrevoir tous ces sentiments qui te lacéraient le coeur, ce besoin de moi qui te faisait languir et qui me tua en ressuscitant le mien. Je te voulais encore, et même plus fort que jamais. Si tu avais désencastré nos deux bas-ventres là, à cet instant, je crois que j'en serais mort. Je te voulais si fort que je renversais encore nos positions, claquant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et t'entraînais vers le fond de la pièce où nous nous écrasions sur le canapé défoncé, toi en dessous de moi. Je lâchais tes lèvres et plongeais dans ton cou, mordant ta nuque jusqu'au sang, marquant ta peau de milles morsures violacées, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à atteindre ton nombril. Les lambeaux de ta chemise, déchirée entre deux coups de dents, pendaient lamentablement en travers de ta peau en feu. Les muscles crispés de ton ventre roulèrent sous ma langue tandis que mes mains s'attaquaient fébrilement à ta ceinture sous le concert de tes grondements. Ta voix n'était plus brisée par l'effort mais par le plaisir, et à chaque râle qui franchissait la barrière de tes lèvres tu m'imposais une nouvelle blessure, comme pour te venger de tout ce que j'allumais en toi.

Enfin la barrière de ton jean céda et je ne pris même pas la peine de te le retirer en entier, l'ouvrant simplement suffisamment pour pouvoir te posséder. Autrefois nous étions tendres et attentifs; mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans. Dix ans de manque et de solitude, de souffrances et de tortures. Dix ans passés loin de l'autre, et enfin nous nous retrouvions. J'étais un vrai camé, un putain de dépendant à qui il fallait sa drogue et prêt à se fracasser la tête contre un mur pour y avoir droit. A tes gestes brusques, ta respiration saccadée et tes yeux un peu fous, je devinais que le même feu te dévorait les entrailles, réclamant mon essence comme j'avais besoin de la tienne. Depuis si longtemps...

Tes mains arrachèrent mon visage de ton ventre et me renversèrent sous toi alors que mon pantalon, défait depuis longtemps, emprisonnait mes genoux. Ta bouche s'écrasa de nouveau contre la mienne et ton corps emprisonna le mien contre le divan. Puis tu t'attaquas à mon boxer et, décollant tes lèvres des miennes le temps de quelques secondes, tu plantas ton regard fiévreux dans le mien.

_"I hate you."_

Tes prunelles étincelèrent de rage tandis que je nouais mes mains dans tes cheveux, les agrippant par paquets entier et t'embrassais comme un possédé, avec toute la colère et la rancoeur accumulée pendant ces dix années passées à t'attendre et à te détester. Puis je me séparais de toi tout aussi brusquement et te regardais droit dans les yeux, affrontant l'éclat émeraude de celui, métallique, de mes prunelles. Ma main arracha ton dernier vêtement et te fit chuter au sol sur les coussin épars. Je pris place sur entre tes jambes écartées et plantais mes ongles à l'intérieur de tes cuisses, descendant doucement jusqu'à ton sexe qui me réclamait désespérément. Glissant mon visage jusqu'au creux de ton cou, je te susurrais ma réponse d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

_"So deeply, so strongly"_

Ton torse sursauta brusquement alors que ta respiration se fit plus caverneuse et chaotique, ma main attisant douloureusement ton désir sans jamais se résoudre à te satisfaire pleinement. Tes ongles labourèrent mon dos et tu donnas un brusque coup de hanches, réclamant plus, tout de suite. Mais tu m'avais trop fait souffrir. Suffisamment pour que mon propre besoin de toi ne suffise pas à ma cruauté, et j'enfonçais mes dents dans la chair de ton épaule en te caressant brusquement, sporadiquement, te menant aux portes de la jouissance pour mieux te laisser retomber en enfer.

Tu m'agrippas soudain par les cheveux et me renversais sur le dos en grondant comme un animal féroce, puis tirais ma tête en arrière pour découvrir ma gorge que tu mordis violemment. Ta bouche écrasa la mienne et je hurlais dans ta gorge lorsque tu me pénétras d'une seule poussée, déchirant mon intimité de ta présence trop longtemps désirée. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et je m'accrochais à toi comme un noyé, tous mes muscles crispés et la respiration heurtée, partagé entre l'immense vague de plaisir qui ravageait mon système nerveux et la douleur cuisante qui l'accompagnait. Un énorme juron m'échappa alors que je me sentais enfin entier. Pour la première fois depuis dix ans je retrouvais la dernière pièce manquante d'un puzzle éclaté, disloqué aux quatre vents. Tu étais là, en moi, remplissant le moindre espace de ton odeur capiteuse, de ta chaleur brûlante et de tes cris rauques et éraillés. Tu laissas échapper une profonde plainte de satisfaction et bougeas en moi à en perdre la tête, tes yeux se fermant douloureusement et ta voix déraillant malgré toi. Je gémis avec toi, quelques sanglots se mêlant à la complainte de mon plaisir. Tes mains emmêlées dans mes cheveux tremblaient et tes yeux verts, plus vivants que jamais, étincelèrent de douleur lorsque tu balbutias difficilement, semblant chercher tes mots dans l'explosion de vie qui déferlait en toi:

_"And I..."_

La suite se coinça au fond de ta gorge et, incapable de les arracher du fond de ton âme, tu grondas de frustration et poussas plus fort en moi, m'arrachant un cri plus brisé que les autres. Ma tête se balançant de droite à gauche d'un mouvement désordonné, mon dos cambré et mes mains poussant ton bassin à la rencontre du mien avec toujours plus de force, j'oubliais toutes ces années de solitude, ce vide infernal qui avait creusé mon âme et ternit mon monde. Tout n'était plus que brûlure et explosion de couleurs, sensations délicieuses et courants électriques le long de mon épine dorsale. Et c'est toi qui déclenchais tout ça. Je le savais; je l'avais toujours su: j'avais désespérément besoin de toi. Et si tu devais me quitter à nouveau, j'en mourrais. Tout plutôt que de replonger dans cet état de demie-vie. Tout plutôt qu'une vie sans toi. Bordel! Il m'aura fallu dix années pour le comprendre! Et qu'importe ma fierté, mon orgueil et toutes ces conneries! Je t'aimais depuis tout ce temps, de plus en plus fort, à en crever!

Malgré les tremblements incontrôlables de mon corps et l'orgasme tout prêt à me balayer, je me redressais péniblement et enroulait mes bras autour de ton cou, rapprochant mes lèvres de ton oreille.

_"And I love you."_

Ta voix se brisa à la fois sous la surprise, la douleur et le soulagement, puis sous le plaisir lorsque l'orgasme ravagea ton système nerveux quelques coups de reins plus tard, emportant avec lui toute ta souffrance, ta peine et ton désespoir. Je te suivis de très près et, alors que mon corps se tendit comme un arc et que ma voix se brisa avec la tienne, je su que jamais je ne pourrais me sentir plus vivant qu'à cet instant là, plus entier que je ne l'étais avec ton corps imbriqué dans le mien, ton essence même coulant en moi et tes mains serrant les miennes de toutes leurs forces.

Tu retombas lourdement sur moi et, sans amorcer le moindre mouvement pour te retirer, tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou. Tes bras se nouèrent tendrement autour de mon corps et me serrèrent contre toi. Je répondis à leur étreinte, conscient que je venais de dévoiler ma plus grande faiblesse et que s'il t'en prenait l'envie, tu pouvais me briser une seconde fois, à peine les morceaux recollés. Ta respiration se calma peu à peu et tu te redressas sensiblement, ton regard plus vivant que jamais, tes beaux yeux verts pétillant de force et de tendresse malgré le spectre de tes blessures qui mettront, comme les miennes, du temps à cicatriser.

Doucement, tes lèvres retracèrent les courbes de mon visage en une caresse aérienne, à peine un effleurement, et tu te penchas pour me murmurer ce que jamais personne n'avait entendu. Un trésor qui me lia définitivement à toi, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

_"Unfortunately equally..."_

Les dernières paroles de ta chanson.


	2. Bonus

Petit temps de pause, chapitre bonus ou goulée d'air entre deux clopes vaseuses, peu importe.

Toujours est-il que cette chanson tournait en boucle dans leur tête, cognait entre les parois de leur crâne, bouffait leur raison comme un rat rongerait les restes d'une pelure avariée.

Cette chanson là les saignait à blanc, cruelle, et pansait leurs anciennes plaies pour mieux les rouvrir ensuite...

* * *

.

CRYSTAL VOMIT

.

Deep red, dark light and burning frost

That's all my world, all this bound

I don't even understand why I still stay round

As a shadow, poor sentenced, haunting ghost

.

And your empty eyes in mines

What should I understand?

All of my wishes, secretly torned by a frozen hand

Are hurting me, sticky blood coming out of my veins

.

(Refrain)

.

Your love, faith and promises are crystal vomit

The remorseless reaper screams, cries and hits

But in vain, I've already passed out

No chance of return, death is uncompromising

Sweet unconsciousness, useless to shout

Your crystal vomit is my best thing

.

You're a black world, secret murderer

Young thorny heart, that's my loving agony

Thank you, kind sir

For what you did with this corpse, with me…

.

Your old strong desire

Let me sick, I fuck a strong nausea

And burn into a devastating fire

Just an illusion of love, devilish, and deep fear

.

(refain)

.

Long for an exit

That no longer exist

I keep my feelings far from you

You've done enough, cruel

.

If God is ready

Can he save me?

Day after day, I scream, suffer and die

Just once, I want you to cry

To see these precious beads rolling along your cheeks

And laugh, laugh at you pain, poor freak

.

(refrain)

.

I hate you

So deeply, so strongly

It sounds like eternity

I hate you

And love you

_Unfortunately equally…_

_._

_._

_._

TRADUCTION

.

Rouge foncé, lumière sombre et gel brûlant

C'est tout mon monde, tout ce lien

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je reste encore

Comme une ombre, pauvre condamné, obsédant fantôme

.

Et tes yeux vides dans les miens

Que dois-je comprendre?

Tous mes vœux, secrètement déchirée par une main glacée

Me blessent, sang poisseux qui s'échappe de mes veines

.

(Refrain)

Ton amour, ta foi et tes promesses sont du vomit de cristal

La faucheuse sans remords hurle, crie et frappe

Mais en vain, je suis déjà passé de l'autre côté

Aucune chance de retour, la mort est sans compromis

Douce inconscience, inutile de crier

Ton vomit de cristal est mon objet le plus précieux

.

Tu es un monde noir, assassin secret

Jeune cœur épineux, c'est mon agonie amoureuse

Je vous remercie, mon bon monsieur

Pour ce que vous avez fait de ce cadavre, de moi ...

.

Ton ancien désir

Me laisse malade, je baise une forte nausée

Et brûle dans un feu dévastateur

Juste une illusion d'amour, diabolique, et la crainte profonde

.

(refain)

.

Espérer une sortie

Qui n'existe plus

Je garde mes sentiments loin de toi

Tu as assez fait, cruel

.

Si Dieu est prêt

Peut-il me sauver?

Jour après jour, je crie, souffre et meurs

Juste une fois, je veux que tu pleures

Pour voir ces perles précieuses roulant le long de tes joues

Et rire, rire de ta douleur, pauvre diable

.

(refrain)

.

Je te déteste

Si profondément, si fortement

Cela ressemble à l'éternité

Je te déteste

Et je t'aime

_Malheureusement tout autant ..._


	3. Fragment d'existence

**Chapitre séquelle:**_ "Fragment d'existence"_

**Rating: **Mmh... Ce chapitre ci ne vaut peut-être pas le M... Disons rating T, juste pour la forme. =P

**Petite note de l'auteur: **Ce deuxième chapitre est à prendre comme une séquelle, un morceau d'intimité volé entre deux verres. Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui attendaient un retour en arrière qui expliquerait la mise en couple de Harry et Draco du temps de Poudlard, mais j'ai préféré rester dans l'ambiance et vous proposer une percée entre les nuages, peut-être une lumière au bout du couloir. Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que ce deuxième chapitre ne vous décevra pas et qu'il vous laissera sur une bonne impression ;)

* * *

_**/!\ Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire, vos éloges et vos encouragements m'ont fait chaud au coeur! (Et ont, accessoirement, encore augmenté mon envie d'écrire. En gros vous n'êtes pas sortis de l'auberge! xD) Mais plus sérieusement: vraiment, merci beaucoup d'avoir aussi bien accueilli cette fanfic! **_

* * *

Cette chanson là, nous ne la chantions plus. Ou du moins, plus à voix haute. Sa mélodie langoureuse avait déserté mon crâne, enfin, et la chape de nuages qui alourdissait le ciel s'était dissipée, comme éclatée en fines gouttelettes qui poissaient mes habits, ma peau et mes cheveux. Les ombres de la ville revêtaient une silhouette tortueuse et distordue, branches mortes qui s'étiraient vers le ciel comme autant de bras squelettiques, avec leurs phalanges saillantes et leurs longs doigts décharnés qui griffaient le ventre mou de la grisaille.

L'humidité était telle que j'avais du mal à allumer ma cigarette, bataillant avec mon vieux briquet et ma nicotine imbibée d'eau vaporeuse, traitresse, qui s'infiltrait à travers la fine lamelle de papier et refusait de se consumer. Je remportais finalement la bataille, tirant quelques crachats de fumée galeuse qui me firent tousser. Lorsqu'enfin je pu tirer une bouffée convenable, je m'appuyais contre la rambarde rouillée du balcon, prenant bien soin de ne pas m'entraver dans les tôles à moitié défoncées qui trainaient ça et là et qui n'auraient pas manqué de te réveiller de leur grondement métallique. En contrebas, une ruelle miteuse aux murs graffités d'injures racistes, sexistes et de femmes dénudées, aux pavés cimentés par la crasse et jonchés de déchets, humains ou non, dont personne ne voulait. Quelques clébards pelés poussaient des glapissements rauques de temps à autre, puis jappaient sous les coups d'un soiffard dérangé ou crevaient tout simplement de faim. Qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à foutre ?

Tout ça disparaissait peu à peu sous la brume poisseuse qui coulait entre les immeubles, bouchait les rues et courrait entre elles comme de gigantesques tentacules visqueuses et boursoufflées, fumées putrides échappées du ventre puant de la terre. Sa couleur grisâtre entachée de noir me fit penser à ces gaz qui enflaient les chairs mortes d'un cadavre et qui, une fois la viande ouverte, s'échappaient en un infâme relent de mort, comme une bulle qui explose en répandant son pus.

Un gémissement métallique un peu enroué me tira de mes pensées et je souris malgré moi en reconnaissant la plainte des vieilles tôles gondolées, celles-là même que j'avais soigneusement évité pour ne pas troubler ton sommeil. Tu n'as jamais été discret. Un grondement agacé s'échappa des tréfonds de ta gorge tandis que tu te dégageais de leur emprise, te massant l'orteil là où les traitresses t'avaient heurté, puis tu me rejoignis sur mon perchoir, au bord du précipice, seulement séparé du vide par une vieille barrière bancale à moitié arrachée du béton par je ne savais quelle griffe monstrueuse. Ta main effleura nonchalamment mon dos, tes doigts glissant jusqu'à mes reins, aussi légers que ceux d'un fantôme, puis repartit comme elle était venue, fière de cette attention. Un frisson désormais familier me traversa au contact de ta peau, puis un autre à sa perte, celui-là beaucoup moins agréable, mais sans pour autant me troubler. Nous avions tout le temps, à présent. Je sentis ton regard sur mon torse nu et, suivant la ligne de feu que traçaient tes prunelles, te trouvais en simple boxer par cette fraicheur encore hivernale. Tes doigts fins vinrent me voler ma clope et la porter à tes lèvres, jouant quelques instants avec les miennes que tu laissas insatisfaites en leur préférant cet imbécile de filtre presque déjà à moitié rongé par le feu. Nous étions proches, si proches que je pouvais sentir la chaleur naissante de ta peau, mais nous ne nous touchions pas. Nous regardions dans la même direction, vers le ciel, et c'était déjà bien. Quelques fois nous nous passions la clope, mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Au final, nous n'avions plus besoin de fumer.

Entre temps la brume était montée, avalant les reliefs comme autant d'ordures balancées dans le gosier de l'océan, prenant les murs d'assauts de ses ventouses flasques et putréfiées, presque jusqu'à notre étage. Je sentais déjà son haleine fétide réchauffer le bout de mes orteils de sa moiteur chaude et nauséabonde, et retenais l'envie de secouer bêtement les pieds pour m'en débarrasser. A la place je tendis une main vers toi et t'attirais près de moi, te faisant simplement glisser le long de la rambarde jusqu'à ce que ton bassin vienne se cogner contre le mien et que tes côtes reconnaissent leurs consœurs, ma main enlaçant la tienne. Doucement, je calais ma tête sur ton épaule et te repiquais la clope pour me la voir retirer trois secondes plus tard, tes doigts jouant toujours avec la peau craquelée de mes lèvres. Tu répondis à l'étreinte sans en avoir l'air, sans me rapprocher ni me laisser partir, profitant simplement de ce que je t'offrais.

Sur ma nuque, la trace éclatante de ta possessivité. Sur mes hanches, celles de ton plaisir. Et au plus profond de moi, celle de ton amour. Je t'appartenais enfin, marqué d'une trace indélébile, et ton bras passé autour de ma taille, ta main frôlant tendrement ma hanche, me rappelaient à cet ordre des choses. J'étais bien. C'était comme cela que ça devait être.

La cigarette entièrement consumée, tu laissas tomber le filtre à nos pieds, par-dessus la rambarde, et nous quittâmes le balcon pour nous réfugier à l'abri du froid. En refermant la vieille baie vitrée aux carreaux trouble, opaques, et aux jointures encrassées par la saleté, tu pris soin de vérifier que je ne partais pas avant de pousser le loquet. C'était ta crainte la plus profonde ; me voir partir. La solitude te faisait peur, presque autant qu'elle me confortait. Moi j'avais peur du monde. Tu fuyais la foule parce qu'elle t'isolait; toi, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, l'exception parmi les exceptions. Cette même foule me crachait dessus, injuriait mon nom et inventait milles humiliations pour me faire payer le souvenir d'une marque que je n'avais jamais désirée et qui, de son ombre infâme, putréfiait les lambeaux d'avenir qui me restaient.

Si dieu existait vraiment, bien planqué derrière la pierre grise et molle de l'eau stagnante qui menaçait au dessus de nos têtes, alors il devait sûrement bien se marrer de nous voir, deux pantins mal dégrossis, tirer sur nos filins de laiton à nous en trancher les veines. Certains parleraient de destinée. Je persiste à croire en une putain d'ironie du sort.

Toi et moi, deux meilleurs ennemis. Deux singulières antithèses, deux Némésis. L'un aussi lumineux que le soleil, bienveillant et chaleureux; l'autre aussi froid que le glace, sombre et métallique. Faits pour se haïr, conçus pour se repousser.

Plongeant mes yeux dans les tiens je retournais deux mois en arrière, lors de cette fameuse soirée où j'avais envoyé ballader mon verre, ma clope et tous leurs plaisirs solitaires pour venir me consumer dans tes bras.

Cette nuit là, nous sommes entrés en collision. Une collision violente, dévastatrice, marquée par la rage et le désespoir, par le manque, les privations et la solitude. Nous étions formatés pour nous haïr; nous nous sommes aimés. Si désespérément que tels deux aimants retenus trop longtemps loin de l'autre, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de nous percuter violemment, à nous en faire éclater les os, une fois nos entraves brisées. La douleur du choc fut si intense, si brutale et profonde que nous en avons jouit, de toutes nos forces, jusqu'à épuisement.

Et depuis, tout a changé.

J'ai quitté mes quatre murs de béton miteux et mes collacataires de miséricorde pour m'installer chez toi. Un couloir étroit en béton nu, rugeux, deux pièces miteuses avec un canapé, une cuisine en perdition et un lit défoncé, avec un sommier inconfortable et plusieurs lattes brisées. Une baie vitrée mal isolée aux carreaux opaques, aux jointures sales et irrégulières, et un balcon encombré de gravas avec vue sur un quartier de perdition d'où s'élevaient, la nuit, les voix des putes et des camés, les echos d'une société à l'abandon.

Tu as cessé de donner des concerts. Certains moldus te reconnaissaient encore dans la rue, de temps à autre, mais la plupart t'ont vite oublié. Au fond, tu t'en foutais. Cette chanson là ne fut plus jamais jouée. Nous en aurions même oublié les paroles, si nous l'avions pu. Ce fut étrange de sentir qu'une fois le puzzle recomposé, elle sonnait si faux, si discordante à nos oreilles. A quel point ses accords semblaient vides, comme incompréhensibles aux êtres humains que nous étions redevenus. Et s'il fallait n'être qu'une entitée tronquée, une épave en cour de dégradation pour en retrouver toute la beauté, alors je l'abandonnais sans le moindre regret.

Nous eûmes du mal à parler d'avenir: le présent suffisait à notre inquiétude. Pourtant ce fut toi qui, un soir, te callais entre mes bras et me parlais d'un "nous" improbable, loin de nos démons intérieurs et de nos erreurs passées. Juste toi et moi, dans un appart' aux alentours de Londres. Ni trop grand ni trop petit, sans crasse ni trop d'ordre, juste ce qu'il faut pour que l'on s'y sente chez nous. Des cendriers sur la table basse, ta guitare dans un coin et un mini-bar dans l'autre. Une étagère remplie de livres, car tu sais que ça me manque, une télévision et un lit confortable. Tu parlas même de la cuisine, où tu nous voyais faire réchauffer des plats surgelés et grimacer de leur goût infect jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux craque et apprenne enfin à préparer un repas convenable. Tu nous voyais avancer dans la vie, loin de notre ancienne insouciance et pourtant étrangement raffistolés, heureux malgré toutes nos cicatrices, nos blessures enfin refermées. Et je me surpris à rêver avec toi de ce tableau improbable, te serrant dans mes bras comme un objet précieux, oubliant jusqu'à ma clope qui s'éteignit au coin de mes lèvres. Je m'étonnais d'envier ce "nous" fictif, enfin heureux et posé, et te demandais, sans même penser à retenir ces mots qui m'échappaient, si ce futur là c'était ton souhait.

Ta réponse ce soir là décida de tout le reste.

"Et toi, Draco?"

Depuis, nous remontons doucement la pente. Ce n'était pas chose facile mais peu à peu, pas à pas, nous franchissions nos vieux obtacles.

Tes bras autour de ma taille me tirèrent de mes souvenirs tandis que tes lèvres frôlèrent ma tempe, ton souffle brûlant s'écrasant contre ma peau, ton torse fermement moulé aux courbures de mon dos.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Fermant les yeux, je me laissais aller dans tes bras, m'abandonnant entièrement à ton étreinte tendre et possesive, comme un cocon de feu et de diamant. Mes épaules s'affaissèrent, quittant cette position défensive qui les tendait en permanence, et ma tête bascula en arrière, ma nuque parfaitement imbriquée dans le creux de ton épaule, ma joue tout contre ton cou. Inspirant longuement, je m'ennivrais de ton odeur avant de répondre.

"A nous. Plus tard..."

Tes bras se ressérèrent autour de moi et je sentis tes lèvres survoler mon cou offert, tes cheveux me chatouillant la gorge.

"Et... comment est-on?"

Je souris malgré moi. Tes mains carressaient tendrement mes hanches, un peu brusques et maladroites, mais toujours aussi avides de moi. Comme si tu ne pouvais t'en rassasier. J'aimais cette sensation d'être indispensable à ta vie, désiré comme jamais et probablement pour toujours. D'ailleurs, tout était dans ces deux petits mots: _pour toujours... _Alors, sans même y réfléchir, je soufflais:

"Tous les deux."

Et, levant les yeux sur la veille baie-vitrée rendue opaque par le brouillard au dehors, je tombais sur deux prunelles émeraudes dont l'éclat irradiait de vie, brûlantes d'un feu nouveau, tandis que ton reflet me souriait doucement en resserrant ses bras autour de mon corps.

Je contemplais un instant l'image de ce couple si étrangement rappiécé, comme deux amants fondus l'un dans l'autre par erreur et maintenant indissociables, et tombais sous le charme de leur étreinte, si belle quoi que trop improbable.

Alors mes mains glissèrent jusqu'aux tiennes, entremêlant nos doigts, et je contemplais la vitre avec fascination, tombant pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans sur deux orbes métalliques, couleur d'orage, qui transperçaient la grisaille extérieure et brillaient avec force, consumant ma rétine d'un éclat presque aveuglant.

Puis mon reflet détourna les yeux et l'acier rencontra l'émeraude, glace contre feu, tandis que je scellais nos lèvres avec douceur, sans toute cette passion qui nous pressait d'aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, savourant simplement l'instant présent.

Cette fois, nous avions tout le temps...


End file.
